


requiesque curarum

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Platonic Cuddling, Reader is never gendered, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Taking care of your mental health, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: Lying there, tucked under his arm as he began his pixellated journey, you could let your eyes droop and listen to the aquariums like it was the sound of the ocean. The constant hum coupled with the soft beat of Leviathan's heart made a heady rhythm, something more encompassing and less overwhelming than Asmodeus' makeover hour playlist, and you found yourself sinking into a hush. Gone was the pressure behind your eyes, that itch you couldn't scratch, and it was replaced with a placating rhythm that let your body begin to sag into the new comfort.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: From the Devildom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 320





	requiesque curarum

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

Heaving a heavy sigh, you stared at your desk for a long moment before your head turned to eye the door. You’d been sitting there for hours, all morning, and you were still just where you’d started with your newest task- nowhere. You had been afraid to start it in the first place, considering Mammon had claimed he would be too busy with a modeling shoot to help you, and you were regretting it now as the task seemed to lock your device into it. You had felt it going off a few times, though you couldn’t access the messages or see the notifications, and eventually, you’d given up trying to swipe or press away from the task.

You _needed_ to complete this, especially if you were going to team up with Leviathan on a Mononoke Land quest later.

Now, you were just fed up. Setting your phone down, feeling the vein in your forehead throb just a little, you folded your arms under your head in defeat as a makeshift pillow. You were already tired, despite the rest of the day ahead of you, and you sighed heavily as you turned to frown disappointedly at the tiny device. Was Lucifer really expecting you to finish these tasks without issue? What if you didn’t finish them before you went home? What if you needed more help than Mammon could give you?

When your D.D.D went off again, 'LEVI' flashing across the screen, you sat up and gave the device a frustrated scowl. It was almost mocking, seeing the third brother’s messages but unable to respond to them, and in a moment of weakness, you half turned in your chair and tossed the device onto your bed. You could hear Asmodeus listening to something in his room, the music and crooning voice reaching you, but the words unintelligible, and it was driving up up the wall. That, and the music from your tasks screen, and-

“I get it, I get it! I need to solve the task _first_!” You shouted, pushing your hands through your hair and squeezing your eyes shut. You were not stranger to pressure, to bad odds, but this… this was so much more than you’d ever anticipated. You had to finish it all, and you didn’t even know where the tasks would end! What kind of program was this?

With a huff, hair tousled, you got up out of your chair and you hurried to grab a borrowed sweater from the wardrobe on your way out. You needed to get away from reality and your troublesome tasks, and one brother was perfectly qualified to help you do that. Maybe he had another D.D.D and he wouldn’t mind a little catch up time before you two started the raid? You didn’t want to let him down, not when he had been looking forward to it for so long, and you picked up your pace a little to find yourself in front of his door.

“Levi? It’s me.” You called, fist poised as you waited for his response. “Levi?”

Nothing?

“Levi, open up! I’m early, but I need your help!” You added, knocking again a little more loudly.

When you still got no response, stomach shifting, you huffed once and had to wrack your brain for a moment before something came to mind. He was playing that new foreign PC game recently, the one where you could actually make the love interests say your name, and he _loved_ that. What was that line again?

 _Oh._ “メルに注意を払う, Leviachan!” Sure, cringy, but you definitely heard that noise from beyond the door and you rolled your eyes a little as your third man nearly ripped his bedroom door off it’s hinges.

“What are you doing saying embarrassing stuff like that?!” He blurted, the red crawling up his neck in a rush as he gawked at you. You could see it reaching his ears, cracking his usual aloof mask, and you had to laugh just a little as he scowled at you. “What if someone _heard_ you?”

“I _knew_ you were in there… why didn’t you answer?” You asked, countering his question with another question while you had him so flustered. “I thought we were friends.”

“I was gaming! You’ve been busy with your exchange stuff so I was working on some tiered missions! I was _this_ close to losing when you showed up!” Leviathan blurted, looking a cross between frustrated and ashamed, and your brain passed over the information callously as you stood there. You couldn’t help but feel frustrated that he hadn’t answered for you, that you’d had to prod and annoy him so much more.

With a scoff, you pushed into his room abruptly as the idea he’d been ignoring you refused to sit well in the pit of your stomach. You could still hear Asmodeus’ music, even just faintly, and you were beginning to get ansty about getting away from the hubbub you’d been listening to in your bedroom. It was getting on your last nerve, despite how much you normally loved the songs Asmodeus recommended to you, and you just huffed and you took over his beanbag chair.

"I'm locked out of my D.D.D. by whatever this task is. Lucifer is really the worst this time…" You complained. He followed you inside, maybe considering trying to send you back to your own room, but he settled back into his gaming chair, only looking a little agitated by your statements. “I’m so bored. Why don’t you fire up something and we can bash through a couple hours together.”

"No way!!” He objected immediately. “I was beating a boss level with _multiple_ waves and I’m so close to the scepter reward tier! You're lucky I got a combo kill and I cleared the enemies, otherwise I would've just left you out here!" Leviathan was glad to boast as he corrected you, hands moving animatedly as he went on to explain this event and the importance of the gear he was battling for. He was always happy to dump information in your lap about his games and his shows, and you would normally have been glad just to listen. After all, he was your best friend here in the Devildom and he was very near and dear to your heart. You spent hours there with him in his bedroom, playing games and listening to his reviews and raving about his newest purchase, and you would never complain about getting to see him so passionate. Listening to him talk about his interested was soothing, comforting- usually.

You couldn’t help how your face pinched sitting there, sinking down in his beanbag chair some more, and you watched his face light up more and more as he delved into the lore roots of this event. Logically, it was wonderful news and it fit so well into what the established game had set up, and seeing him so happy was wonderful compared to his typical sullen behaviour. But you could taste that sour feeling in the back of your throat and you had to clench your jaw a little as you watched him enjoy something without you.

“Okay, okay,” You said finally, trying to cut him off as he amped up for another segment of the lore, and he looked stunned for a moment before you continued firmly. “I get it. I know about Mononoke Land. Can we play something else? My D.D.D is locked and I haven’t been able to see anything but Lucifer’s stupid tasks. I don’t even know what it wants me to do!”

“Yeah, sure…” Leviathan said warily, frowning, and you let out a deep sigh of relief as he tossed you a controller and he turned away to power on a screen. At this point, you didn’t care what it was that you two played together as long as it was a distraction from your tasks. You were tired, frustrated, and you could feel this itchiness between your shoulders that made you so restless. You didn’t want to sit, not really, but you didn’t think all the exercise in the world right now could really make up for this irrational irritation.

You waved off the typical routine -Leviathan gushing about his game and his favourite qualities, the summary of the controls for me to keep up with him- and you were just glad to dive into a fictional, pixelated world.

Only.

It wasn’t good enough either.

When you began to sink into the real gameplay, having dismissed his instructions and his usual handy hints, you were quickly struggling and trying to keep up with the hints as the game went on. They delivered the controls so much later than Leviathan ever did, leaving you unable to preemptively react to the enemies and the terrain, and you didn't last long before the deaths began. Normally Leviathan seemed to take pity on you as much as he was 'schooling you in the real finer things in life, specifically peak Devildom gaming' and he explained the mechanics as the credit rolled to give you the upper hand. He may have been awkward, and reclusive, but Leviathan was tender and all too willing to bridge the gaps in your skill so that you could play together.

When you threw down the controller in frustration, unable to keep a cool head after your seventh death, you barely got up out of your chair before you were caught in a snare.

More precisely, the snare of Leviathan's smooth tail.

Shouting as his tail curled around your leg, stopping you, you turned around as he squeezed you and you met his dark eyes with an equally stormy expression. He had you wrapped in it before you got your mouth open, rising from his seat as well now, and you glared at him suddenly as he held you still. You weren't thinking about his controller with the pretty Ruri-chan decal across the touch pad, or the money he spent to acquire his collections, or even the fact that you had been trampling all over your best friend since you barged in on him earlier.

"Let me go!" You demanded, scowling as he lifted you right off your toes and he let his tail coil from elbow to knee. "I don't want to use our pact, so you'd better let me down right now!" It wasn't tight, but you couldn't do more than wiggle against the few feet of muscle before he gave you a short shake and your scowl grew. "Leviathan, don't make me-"

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Leviathan asked, looking at you with a quickly deteriorating frown. He had looked so angry when his demon form first unleashed, horns and tail appearing instantaneously, but now his brows were lifting supplicatingly and he looked at you like…

Your stomach shifted. "Why are you being like this? You _threw_ _my controller_ across the room! You're acting like Satan! Stop! Just-" Leviathan shook you again, fuming despite the confused hurt you were beginning discern on his face, and you closed your mouth reluctantly as he watched you. " _Why?_ That was my collector's ‘Ruri-chan’s Picnic Date, Her Sweet Lovestricken Expression For You' decal controller and you _know_ how rare it is! You weren't even listening to the opening cinematic! Why did you come here if you're just going to act like a miserable aggro normie?!”

You’d never seen him this upset, not since you’d won the trivia contest in order to make your pact, but that didn’t stop his expression from sending a sharp spiral of guilt through your stomach. It cut your anger a little, disrupting your temper, and you fumbled for words as he stared you down.

“What _is_ it?” He demanded again, sagging, and you sagged with him even as his tail squeezed you slightly.

“I don’t know!” You told him, squirming figuratively and literally under his betrayed stare. “I’m just- Look, I’ve been cooped up in my room all day with Lucifer’s _stupid_ tasks, and I just want to relax! I want-”

Leviathan interrupted you harshly as you tried to rail against his behavior, and you gawked at him as frustration welled up again. “What does that have to do with me? You’re my best friend! What did I do? Go trash Lucifer’s stuff!”

“Okay, cool it!” You barked, scowling, and you had to fumble for words again. “I’m really- I’m having a hard time, okay?! This stupid task- Asmo’s stupid music- I’m-”

“So what? You’re feeling bad so you’re taking it out on me?” Leviathan whined, unable to help it now as his tail began to slacken. Your feet touched the floor gently as the coils loosened, his anger fizzling out as quickly as it had come, and you frowned at the summary. Sure, it wasn’t what you’d come here to do, but…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” You offered him instead, feeling your stomach shift guiltily. “I’m-”

“Feeling off?” Leviathan offered, frowning weakly. “I can tell. You haven’t been listening, you didn’t want to learn the controls, and you didn’t ask me to borrow the companion art book like you normally do. I don’t need to be a mind reader to notice you’ve been… weird. And weird for a normie, which is worse.”

You couldn’t help how your face scrunched up as he put his attention on it, grimacing as you averted your eyes, and you tried to turn your gears around this new information. You knew you felt a little out of sorts, a little restless, but the fact that he, of all his brothers, had noticed made you feel embarrassed. Leviathan was usually too immersed in his games to notice anything.

“Well?” Leviathan grumbled, frowning at you briefly as he crossed his arms over his chest. His height made it hard to hunch, but that didn’t stop him from seeming to cave in on himself to try and make himself smaller. “What is it? What’d I do now?”

“It’s not your fault!!” You couldn’t let it it stand, not when he was making that forlorn face he saved for when he degraded his own hobbies, and when he locked eyes with you, you couldn’t tie your tongue up again, lip quivering. “It’s just… it’s the damn tasks. They locked my D.D.D and I can’t have even a break. I tried to open Mononoke Land with the notifications, but Karasu bars me and it’s locked me into the task screen. I can’t figure it out, and it just feels like my brain is full of TV static… I’m- I don’t know. I’m just-” You grasped for the words, hands moving helplessly, and Leviathan seemed to understand.

“Oh…” He let you go, letting his tail retreat as he relaxed. You felt exhausted, like you’d run a mile instead of having an argument with your best friend, and Leviathan began to let his guard down.

“I’m really over my head. I have _no_ clue what I’m supposed to do to complete it. I just have to beat my head against the wall until I figure it out… or grovel to Solomon for help.” You added, letting the truth spill out now as you slowly found the words. “My bedroom is so noisy because of Asmo’s music. I just… need a break, y’know?”

Letting out a huff as you petered off, looking to him for assistance, you and Leviathan shared a long look as he seemed to consider the request, before he gave you a solemn nod. It was a weight off your shoulders, although you didn’t know how you were supposed to unwind, and you relaxed with him now, sighing.

“Thanks, Levi, I-” You couldn’t help but shout as Leviathan’s tail whipped out to send you flying over his head. Your arms floundered, struggling to right you as you went soaring across his bedroom, and you just winced and tried to pull in your arms and legs as you made a surprisingly cushy crash landing into his tub. The bedding in the bottom and resting against one side was the perfect space to land, cradling you and absorbing the shock, and you scrambled to sit up in shock as Leviathan moved back to his desk determinedly. “What was that for?!” You blurted, indignant, and you watched him root around before he came sauntering back.

“You need a break, so we’ll take a break.” Leviathan said with a shrug, huffing, and he offered you a gaming system carefully. “Here. Hold this.” You had to raise an eyebrow at him, even as he took it, but you couldn’t complain as he turned off the overhead lights and he began fluffing the pillows. “We’re gonna just… take a break. I’ve seen this before.”

“You’ve ‘seen it before’?” You laughed tensely, unable to help but be a little unnerved.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it before. I know how this works.” He scoffed, and he was quick to slip into the tub next, as though he could outrun his own wilting nerve. “Now, I’m gonna play, with my headphones, and you’re just gonna watch. You can just relax, and watch the gameplay, and… not feel like your brain is full of TV static anymore.” He shimmied down, making himself at home in his tub again among the pillows and blankets, and you watched Leviathan arrange his tail around you both with surprise.

“So I’m gonna watch you play and enjoy Henry’s fish palace ambience?” You questioned, leaning in and peering over the top of the gaming system as he started up the game and the black and white side-scroller loaded for you to see.

“Well… yeah.” Leviathan said, shrugging as his brow furrowed a little. “I dunno. I figured that you’d like to be able to see it, and that it wouldn’t be too much noise, and we- well, I mean-” And that’s when Leviathan’s nerve failed, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to get to the point, and you sat back on your heels for a second before you just had to act. Leviathan wasn’t going to speak, and you felt like you were about to burst, so-

Shifting forward and lifting his arm to settle down along the length of the tub with him, you took the initiative and curled up with him to watch him play. It was as soft and squishy as the other end, if not better because you were laying down now like you were supposed to be, and you settled against his side carefully as you made your head comfortable on his shoulder. His tail lashed slightly, rippling out of the way as you adjusted your weight, and Levi’s sputtering kicked up a gear, his body tense. You hummed: “Thanks, Levi, you’re the best.” as you found the perfect position.

He went still as stone at the words, making you swallow hard as you lay there listening to him and the tank gurgle. The game waited, menu at the ready, and you waited, staying equally still, for a few minutes before you glanced up at him and saw that he had turned his head away from you to try and hide the redness spilling over the bridge of his nose. It was a poor attempt, because of how his embarrassment made his ears just as red, but it made you happy for the first time today to see Leviathan being predictably, well… Leviathan.

You turned back to the game screen, eyes drifting to the tank beside you thoughtfully, before you set your head back down and you carefully selected the ‘new game’ button to start his play. He complained, sure, because how was he supposed to enjoy it if he wasn’t watching from the very beginning, but you let it roll off you now as he began to play, and you began to let yourself relax.

Lying there, tucked under his arm as he began his pixellated journey, you could let your eyes droop and listen to the aquariums like it was the sound of the ocean. The constant hum coupled with the soft beat of Leviathan's heart made a heady rhythm, something more encompassing and less overwhelming than Asmodeus' makeover hour playlist, and you found yourself sinking into a hush. Gone was the pressure behind your eyes, that itch you couldn't scratch, and it was replaced with a placating rhythm that let your body begin to sag into the new comfort.

It took the two of you some time to get used to laying there like this, side to side and your head on his shoulder, but eventually even Leviathan’s tense shoulders sagged as he began to sink into the game completely. You’d gotten comfortable being wedged against his side like this, and even been perfectly fine with his tail draping back and forth over the other half of the tub and you. It was a comforting weight, as you let your attention drift off, like a heavy blanket without the suffocating heat, and you were glad for its presence as Leviathan played on undeterred by your closeness.

By the end of it, water running softly above you both as the aquariums hummed on, you were nearly asleep watching Leviathan complete his game again, and you just let out a deep sigh as he shifted slightly to put the console down.

“Hey, you awake?” He prompted you, hesitant, and you couldn’t help but twitch at the direct address after so long in the quiet. He kept his voice soft, seeming to match the energy in the room now after so much time relaxing, and you matched it as you spoke.

“Yeah.” You murmured quietly, shifting, and you glanced up at him lazily. You could see why Belphegor took so many naps now… you felt warm and loose, completely relaxed. “What’s up?”

“Next time you’re feeling like that… let me know.” Leviathan said, face pinching as he picked his words and seemed to roll them around his mouth beforehand. “I may not be your first, or the best, but I can help. I want to help my true friend. A brain full of TV static means we wouldn’t team up well for moba events anyways.”

“Really?” Now you had to sit up, blinking groggily in surprise as you propped yourself up with a hand on the rim of the tub. “You’re sure you don’t mind? I mean, this is kinda… It’s not what you’re usually okay with.” You finally had to address the elephant in the room, now that Leviathan was tossing around the idea of this happening again, and it was your face that went red this time.

He went red, as if to match you, and scoffed: “Well, I mean- you may be a normie, so it’s _awful,_ but you’re also my true and only friend, and it’s not _that_ awful that we can’t do it again. Why do you sound so surprised?” He frowned at you, as you almost objected, and he belatedly choked out: “I-It’s for your health. You should be grateful.”

You had to chew on the inside of your cheek at the declaration, blinking at his insistence, and when you didn’t respond, Leviathan just huffed and shifted. Giving you a soft blow with one of his pillows, the demon grumbled: “Lay back down. Now my brain feels like TV static. We’ve gotta do this again, stat.” He wouldn’t look at you again, ears slowly turning red, and you ruffled your own hair shyly before you had to chuckle and settle back down.

“Alright, but next ‘next time’, I get to play the game.” You murmured, as though it would be a sticking point in the future despite how easily you settled back down.

“You can play when you can beat my high score.” Levi grumbled, reluctant, and you smothered your grin in his shoulder now as you laid down feeling much lighter. His tail reshuffled into another comfortable position, the two of you finally settled into the cuddle together, and you laid your arm carefully across his stomach as you closed your eyes.

“Thanks, Levi, you’re the best.”


End file.
